Bittersweet
by kelles
Summary: It has been several years since the end of their journey. Fuu remembers the first night that things changed between Jin and her. Lemon inside. Originally written for the LJ Community, 30 Kisses for the In Their Own World theme. ONE SHOT [C]


**Author's notes:** This is set a few years after the end of the series. Includes a lemon. It is my first Samurai Champloo lemon so hopefully it is IC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Champloo

* * *

Fuu sat on the porch watching the sunrise as she thought about last night. Thought about him. She wondered why she continued to do it. Fuu almost laughed at herself as images from last night crept into her memory. She would have to be crazy to say no or perhaps just not so weak, but it was so much more then sex. Maybe that's why it hurt so much each time she watched him walk away. 

Fuu sipped her tea slowly and remembered how it had all started. She smiled as the memories of the first time she had given herself to him. Most people would think that it had been Jin who had taken advantage of her. After all, he was the experienced one. She knew that Jin had been with prostitutes and only the gods knew how many girls. There had been that one woman that Jin had been involved with on their journey. He had saved her from a life of prostitution and then…left her behind. Fuu wondered if he would do that to her someday.

Fuu had not expected anything to happen between them. They had been friends for five years and both Jin and Fuu were happy with the way things were. Maybe it was one cup too many of sake or maybe it was how alluring Jin looked when he untied his hair. More then likely it was because deep down, Fuu had wanted it to happen since they were on their journey.

After Jin, Fuu, and Mugen had parted ways, they did not see each other for over a year. It didn't bother Fuu at all. She was busy securing a job and finding a place to live. Things were not easy for a single girl with no family. Fuu hadn't much time to think about their journey, except when she slept. The young girl dreamt often of Mugen and Jin. Her dreams about Mugen were different than those she had about the silent samurai. Her Mugen dreams were usually comedy adventures. He usually did something to get the three of them in trouble just like he did on their journey. But, her Jin dreams…were more like romantic comedies and sometimes a little bit risqué. Fuu dreamt about the two of them together, in bed doing things to each other that she had only read about in books.

The first time she had seen Jin was about one year after their journey ended. Fuu had just started working in the restaurant that was partly hers now. When he walked in the door, she had dropped her tray and spilled three complete meals on the floor. Luckily, the meals had belonged to a few of her friends or she may have gotten fired. She could have killed Jin; he had smiled when it happened, like her being so clumsy because of him was amusing.

They had not become lovers that night but their friendship had changed somehow. Without Mugen there to make noise, the silent samurai had been forced to talk. Jin and Fuu had become good friends over the next twelve months. Fuu found herself getting excited when a letter from him would arrive. What came as a surprise was the funny feeling she would get when she saw him. Fuu denied that what she felt was anything more then friendship. Perhaps that is why the young girl was not prepared when she started to desire the samurai.

His visit had started out normally, well at least it had seemed that way. Jin arrived at the restaurant just before closing. Fuu had prepared them dinner and two glasses of sake after everyone else had left. While the couple ate good food and drank mediocre sake, they caught up with each other and reminisced about old times. After their stomachs were full and their spirits lifted they left for Fuu's machiya.

They arrived at Fuu's machiya just as the sky had turned black. Fuu fixed some tea. Her head still felt a little funny from all of the sake she had drank. Jin had taken off his eyeglasses and she could not stop staring at him. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Jin caught her staring at him once. Fuu blushed and Jin, he had smiled at her. Fuu wasn't sure what she should do next. She didn't have much experience with men. Most men Fuu met treated her like she was their kid sister, not a woman they would be interested in. So Fuu had looked away and rambled on about the last time she had seen Mugen.

After their tea they had stayed up for a little while talking about everything and anything. She hated to go bed and her stomach was all tied up in knots. Tonight seemed different then all of the other visits. Was Jin looking at her differently or was that what she wanted to see? Fuu secretly hoped so but she had no idea what to do next so she prepared Jin a bed and said good night.

She went to her room. Jin always slept in the main room during his visits. Perhaps it was the sake that made her do it. Fuu never had the nerve to do it before. On one level is seemed wrong but she couldn't resist. Fuu walked to her door and slid it back just a little. She watched Jin undress; he was simply beautiful.

Jin had let his hair down and it flowed to his waist. His back was bare, the top of his kimono folded neatly on the floor. Fuu's breath got caught in her throat and she had to gasp for air. She covered her mouth a moment too late. Jin turned his head slowly and caught her looking. Fuu couldn't look away. They stared at each other for several minutes. Fuu finally giggled and looked down. Her heart started to beat wildly. Jin was walking towards her. She was not prepared for this moment at all.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Fuu stammered. She started to slide her door shut but Jin reached it first and held it open. Fuu was excited, nervous, and scared. It felt wonderful.

"Did you need something, Fuu?" Jin asked as if he didn't just catch her watch him undress.

Fuu wanted to grab him and press him against her. She wanted to feel his body next to hers. Behaving like that would not have been proper behavior for a lady. Right now, she didn't want to be a proper lady. Fuu wanted to be the woman Jin desired. _The hell with doing what everyone expects._

Fuu looked up at Jin and smiled. "Yes." She stepped forward into his arms and hugged him tightly. His warm chest felt so wonderful against her face, his strong back belonged in her arms.

Jin placed his arms loosely around Fuu's back as she squeezed him tightly. After that neither one moved for several moments. It seemed to last for almost an hour. However long it was, both of them wished it could last forever but they both wanted so much more.

Jin brought his mouth down to Fuu's and kissed her softly on the lips. Their kiss was filled with love, desire, and longing. Both had wanted this moment for far too long. Fuu ran her hands across his back and Jin pulled her closer. She couldn't help but feel his arousal against her body.

She stopped kissing him and looked at him, surprised to learn that he really felt the same way that she did. Fuu smiled at him and hugged him tighter but he pulled away. "Jin?"

"Fuu, this isn't right. You deserve a proper husband, one that respects and treats you properly. I can't take advantage of you, of your feelings. Please forgive me." Jin started to back away from her door.

Fuu followed him out the door. "Jin, there's nothing wrong with it. I want it to happen, you want it to happen. No one is getting hurt. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a little girl any more."

Jin moved his eyes up and down Fuu's body. She certainly wasn't a little girl. "But---"

Fuu put a finger on his lip and pulled his head closer to her. She kissed him hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Jin didn't resist and kissed her back just as hard. Their two bodies melted into each other's. Fuu pressed her body into his hard-on, enjoying the sensation a little too much. Shouldn't I feel guilty? She wondered.

Jin whispered in her ear, "Are you sure, Fuu?"

She had never been more sure of anything in her life. She whispered, "yes," into his ear.

Jin took her hand and led her over to the bed. He undressed her slowly taking in the beauty of her nude body with his eyes. The samurai did not want to hurt her; hoped neither one of them would not regret this moment but right now being with her like this felt incredibly right.

Fuu felt his eyes on her body as she laid on the bed. _Was he afraid to touch her?_ She took his hand and placed it on her chest. Sometimes Jin was a little to shy. Fuu moaned as Jin kissed her breasts and stroked her inside. Everything felt even better then she had imagined. Jin was so careful, so gentle, but his touch gave her sensations that were driving her wild. Ripples of pleasure were building up inside of her and she could barely stand it for a second longer. Fuu whispered into Jin's ear, "I want you. Now."

He asked again if she was sure and waited for her to nod her head.

It hurt when he first entered her. Fuu bit her lip as his sex pierced the thin skin inside her body. As he thrusted inside of her, the pleasure erased the small amount of pain. Fuu started to move in rhythm to his movements and the pleasure grew. Fuu wondered why what she felt was so close to pain. Perhaps it was the intensity of the sensations. Fuu moaned as the waves built up inside of her until she finally climaxed. Jin emptied himself into her while she was still immersed in the blissful afterglow of sex.

Every time they had made love after that was just as good. She cherished his visits, the time they spent in bed. She and Jin were in their own world and he was hers, if only for those nights. As she watched walk outside and towards her, with another cup of tea for her and smile, Fuu thanked the gods for bringing him to her. Even though the world they created during Jin's visits was bittersweet because she had to watch him go, Fuu would not trade it for all the gold in the world.


End file.
